Existing components utilized for the installation of shirred (gathered) drapes on drapery poles are basic and long standing. Typically, a 13/8ths diameter pole is cut to the desired length and hung on a wall using metal brackets, wooden brackets, wooden elbows, or some combination of these installation elements. Installation is painstaking since all measurements are precise. Installation will be difficult or impossible if the drapery support pole is of insufficient or excessive length. Obviously, if the drapery support pole is of insufficient length it frequently may need to be discarded and a new pole measured and cut. Precise measurement is time consuming and expensive and the waste of discarded drapery poles further adds to the expense and inefficiency of existing drapery pole systems. In the event a drapery pole must be supported intermediate its length one or more intermediate support brackets are affixed to the wall structure and are secured in supporting relation with the drapery pole. In this case openings must be cut into the drapes to permit support arms to extend through the drapes Obviously, improper measurement or cutting of holes in the drapes can ruin an expensive drape
Other drapery installation components which may be used include screw-on finials, screw-in splices, angle brackets, rings, etc. Screw-in components are laborious and time consuming to connect. Also, the typical components utilized in this sort of installation are relatively expensive. It is desirable therefore to provide a drapery pole installation system which effectively compensates for accuracy of drapery pole measurement and cutting and which can be simpler, faster and less expensive to install as compared with conventional drapery support systems.